


Intimate

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A shameless Sahyo smut one-shot.





	Intimate

"Sana." Jihyo murmured as she crashed her lips into her. She pushed her up against the wall, pressing her body forcefully into the other woman's.

Sana gasped as Jihyo's tongue slipped past her lips, her hands snaking around her back. She shuddered as the slightly shorter woman hiked a knee in between her legs.

Jihyo whined desperately into Sana's mouth, pressing her weight into their already flushed bodies. She gripped Sana's blouse, pulling the fabric from it's tasteful French tuck. She started pushing her hips into Sana's body, a hand eagerly exploring the skin beneath the shirt.

She broke the kiss, gripping the collar of Sana's shirt. She ripped it open, buttons flying as she aggressively nipped at the newly-exposed skin, her mind growing hazy from Sana's intoxicating scent.

The scent was intoxicating. _She_ was intoxicating. It was making Jihyo drunk.

"Sana." She murmured desperately as she pulled her towards the bedroom. She only relented as she pressed Sana down onto the bed, a dilated, predatory gaze in her brown eyes as she towered over Sana.

Sana tried to catch her breath, heart racing, body itching and aflame with  _wonderful_ sensations. The woman towering above her on all fours was breathtaking.

Beautiful, dark brown hair was cascading down towards her, some of it tickling her cheeks. Jihyo's pupils were blown wide, clouded over by lust and raw  _desire._  A flush was on her cheeks, her chest heaving as she caressed Sana's cheeks, a grin as she ran her thumb across Sana's slightly bruised lips.

Jihyo watched in rapt attention as Sana reached a hand up to caress her cheek, looking at her as if she wasn't real. She closed her eyes, nuzzling into the hand.

"Sana." She breathily whispered, tongue darting out to lick the slender fingers. Sana shuddered, closing her eyes as Jihyo took her fingers into her mouth and sucked on them.

"Mmnn." She hummed as she wet Sana's fingers before releasing them with an audible pop. She pressed Sana's hand against her body, trailing it downwards towards her core.

Jihyo fell forward onto Sana's chest as she guided their hands towards the apex of where her legs met. Sana could feel Jihyo's nipples, palpably stiffened through her blouse. Jihyo panted into Sana's ear, goosebumps breaking out as Sana's pupils blew open entirely.

"Baby... _please_..." Sana cried desperately, pressing her fingers to the stickiness that had permeated through her panties. Sana's fingers twitched, coherent thoughts dissipating as she nuzzled into Jihyo's neck.

"Jihyo." She said her name so reverently. Jihyo bared her neck to the other woman as Sana slipped past her wet panties and dipped upwards.

Sana moaned. She could feel the heat emanating from Jihyo's core, excitement solidly coating her fingers and dripping down her wrist.

"Jihyo." Sana repeated as she thrust upwards, Jihyo canting her hips downwards so they entered her.

"You're so beautiful, Jihyo." Sana murmured as she nipped at any skin available, a leg coming around to lock Jihyo's body to her.

Sana's clothes were sticky. Well, both of theirs were. Jihyo's skirt was hiked up so high it was obscene; her blouse disheveled, her breasts half-exposed as she thrust on Sana's hand.

* * *

 

"Ahn!" Sana gasped as Jihyo thrust the strap-on into her in a single strong thrust. Jihyo fell onto her back, her breasts and hard nipples rubbing into Sana's back; Jihyo's hands coming to grope Sana's breasts.

"You took me in one go. Such a good girl, darling." Jihyo cooed as she wiggled her hips slightly before thrusting forward.

"Uhn!" Sana grunted as the triple attack of Jihyo's masterful thrusts, the pinching of her nipples, and the sucking on her ear (which were her weak spot) drowned her in pleasurable sensations.

The walls of the room faded, Sana only aware of Jihyo thrusting into her, the tremble of Jihyo's muscles as she thrust in, the chuckles husked into her ears as Jihyo smirked and bit her ear, strongly twisting her nipples in an almost painful manner.

The strap-on was repeatedly hitting her in just the right places _ _.__ Sana had never felt such sensations. It was overwhelming, an so incredibly addicting _ _.__  

"Jihyo" She rasped, her voice rough from her ragged breaths. She felt herself hurtling towards the peak and it she felt equally ready for it and scared. Inexplicable tears filled her eyes, and she felt a sob bubbling up from within her chest. 

"Ji- Jihyo." Her voice wavered as she fought the sob threatening to erupt from her chest. Jihyo kissed her soothingly, seemingly sensing and understanding what Sana was going through.

"Shhh...baby. It's okay." She continued to thrust, licking the skin behind the woman's ear.

"It's okay. I've got you, baby." Jihyo repeated as she increased her thrusts, grunting with her efforts.

Sana's moans blended with sobs and screams as she hurtled towards her climax, the edges of her vision prickling white. And suddenly everything went silent except for the labored breathing and husky voice beside her ear.

Sana's eyes widened as she overshot her peak, her body spasming as a loud scream ripped the air from her lungs, turning into choked sobs as Jihyo continued thrusting and bit down on her neck, strongly sucking on the spot.

Jihyo continued thrusting as Sana collapsed, sobs subsiding to whimpers.

"Sana, baby?" She murmured, finding one of her hands and interlacing the fingers. The slight squeeze told her Sana was listening.

"Sana." Jihyo softly sought permission, thrusts slow but still deep. Jihyo kissed the flushed skin, soothing the tremors still shaking Sana's muscles.

"Hnngh." Sana whimpered, squeezing their intertwined fingers as much as she could manage in her current state. Jihyo smiled against Sana's skin.

"Okay." She murmured. 

Jihyo suddenly picked up her pace, Sana's body reflexively thrusting backwards and upwards to meet Jihyo's.

Sana weakly sobbed as she hurtled towards another orgasm. The white heat threatened to overtake her vision.

"You're so beautiful." Jihyo murmured tenderly, increasing her attack on all fronts, thrusting powerfully into the one spot she knew drove Sana crazy.

"AAAH!" A rough scream ripped its way from Sana's throat as her body tensed and spasmed wildly, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she slumped a few moments later, passing out. 

Jihyo continued to thrust, drawing out the twitches from Sana's spasming walls as she placed soothing kisses to the sticky skin.

"I love you, so, so much." Jihyo repeated, feeling entirely enveloped by Sana's essence. Jihyo's heart burned, overflowing with a fuzzy warmth as she soothed Sana's body, gradually slowing and stilling her thrusts.

She couldn't stop the wide grin on her face as she adjusted her hips, the movement making Sana's body twitch in response.

She gently brushed some hair from the back of Sana's neck, kissing the zone as she slowly pulled out, the movement causing weak twitches.

"You...are just perfect." Jihyo smiled as she pulled Sana into a protective embrace, drifting off to a sleep herself.

* * *

 

Sana woke to a hand gently carding fingers through her hair, her body pressed up against a warm and comforting one. She turned slightly to look at Jihyo, who was absentmindedly staring up at the ceiling. 

"Hey, stranger." She rasped softly, planting a soft kiss on the skin of Jihyo's collarbone. 

Jihyo craned her neck downwards, smiling gently. 

"Hey, love." Jihyo replied, Sana coming up for a chaste kiss. Sana sighed happily as she nestled back into Jihyo's body. 

The two basked in the shared afterglow, Jihyo massaging Sana's scalp. Sana closed her eyes, listening to the steady  _thump_ _-_ _thump_  of Jihyo's heart beneath her ear.

"I never thought my breasts were so sensitive." Sana noted as she lay on Jihyo's bare chest, her cheek nuzzled into Jihyo's soft breast.

Sana basked in the chuckle that rumbled through Jihyo's chest.

"It's different when your lover touches your breasts, darling. Besides," she let another chuckle loose, "that just means I know how to touch them so you feel good."

Sana hummed, bringing a hand to rest atop one of Jihyo's breasts. Jihyo quirked an eyebrow, but continues lazily massaging Sana's scalp.

Sana suddenly squeezed the breast, causing Jihyo to jolt and squeak. She looked at Sana quizzically as Sana pushed herself up and straddled her stomach, her hand rubbing her breast.

Sana squeezed again, causing Jihyo to bit her lower lip slightly.

"Do you?" Jihyo gazed at Sana intensely, her pupils dilating. Jihyo felt herself growing wet at the attention. She swallowed dryly.

"Do I...what?" Jihyo asked breathlessly, her words hoarse.

Sana maintained their gaze as she pressed her body into Jihyo's and drew Jihyo's other nipple into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around Jihyo's areola, biting down gently as it started to stiffen. When she spoke, Jihyo felt the vibrations through the skin...causing her arousal to grow.

"It feel good, when I touch your breasts like this?" She asked so innocently the gap between what tone and actions heightened Jihyo's arousal.

Jihyo moaned and arched her back slightly, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip. Sana grinned as she let Jihyo's nipple go with a pop, the stiffened peak glistening with her saliva.

She switched breasts, latching onto the other. She suckled strongly, grinding her hips slowly on Jihyo's pelvis.

"Hey, tell me, " Sana pleaded, a mischievous glint on her eyes.

Fuck, that's hot, Jihyo cursed in her mind. Sana knew exactly how to wind her up in all the right ways _ _.__  

"Mmnn" Jihyo's first attempt at a response came out as a moan. She blushed at the knowing chuckle she felt reverberating through her nipple.

"I-Isn't" Jihyo was panting now. "I-Isn't it obvious uugh."

Sana hummed, hips raising as she trailed a hand downwards. The wetness coating her fingertips. Jihyo blushed as she felt Sana's fingers touching her, felt Sana's fingers becoming coated by her glistening arousal.

She couldn't help but watch as Sana leaned back, brought her glistening fingers to her lips and took them into her mouth, moaning at the taste.

"Hnn...I don't know if I can tell, babe. I might have to take a closer look..." She teased sensually, slowly sliding down until her face was between Jihyo's thighs. She maintained eye contact as she encouraged Jihyo's legs to the sides, opening her up.

Jihyo closed her eyes, embarrassed, as Sana leaned closer, tongue darting out to slightly lick the glistening lips. 

"Nngh!" Jihyo gasped as Sana's tongue worked on her in earnest, paying an inordinate amount of attention to her very swollen and throbbing clit.

 

 

 


End file.
